Manticore
Manticore]] The Manticore is a mobile multiple rocket launcher used by the Imperial Guard that is based on a variant of the Chimera armoured personnel carrier chassis. A formidable weapon, the Manticore is capable of firing devastating barrages over incredible ranges. Though not as commonly seen on the battlefield as the Basilisk or the Earthshaker Cannon, the Manticore's versatility gives it a distinct advantage over other artillery. Named for the ferocious creature from ancient Terran mythology, the Manticore is armed with 4 long-range artillery rockets capable of firing a variety of different warheads, such as high explosive fragmentation warheads, oxy-phosphr incendiary warheads, air gas warheads to high altitude and surface-to-air interceptor missiles, providing it with an antiaircraft capability. But the most common type remains the deadly Storm Eagle rockets, the signature payload of these ancient siege vehicles. The standard pattern of the Manticore is produced on the forge World of Stygies VIII, while the pattern of Manticore that makes use of primarily incendiary Manticore Missiles is manufactured on the Forge World of Graia. Capabilities Compared to the Earthshaker Cannon, a Manticore is a highly sophisticated piece of equipment, utilising audio-modulated radio control systems, gyroscopic roll stabilisation and radar tracking. Each Manticore missile is powered by a two-part solid-fuel rocket that generates speeds of up to 300 metres per second once airborne. Due to the restrictions of the number of missiles available, Manticores are not as commonly seen on the battlefield as Basilisks. This means most artillery barrages are still fired by breach loading artillery, though Imperial Guard commanders find the Manticore's flexibility very useful. The Manticore can be used to fill a number of roles and make up any shortages. When armed with anti-aircraft missiles it can stand in for a Hydra, armed with oxy-phospor incendiary warheads it becomes a devastating anti-infantry weapon, armed with high-explosive warheads it can even be used to attack enemy tank formations. Whilst extremely powerful, the Manticore is notoriously unpredictable. The temperamental Machine Spirit of this artillery vehicle must be continuously tended to by a group of the artillery battery's attendant Tech-priests. Otherwise, without the appropriate blessings, the Machine Spirit may be offended, resulting in rockets veering off-target or even failing to detonate. Unfortunately, it is more common for the Manticore's weapon system to simply jam and for its rockets to be unable unable to launch. In very rare circumstances, it has been recorded that Manticores have unintentionally fired their entire payload at once, resulting in the catastrophic destruction of entire Imperial forces. Despite its unpredictability, Imperial Guard commanders are willing to gamble on the Manticore's fickle nature, knowing full well that the destructive capability of a single salvo is equivalent to the normal fire of an entire artillery battery. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *Vehicles of the Imperial Guard Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume 1 - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 177-182 *''Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), p. 54 *''White Dwarf ''366 (UK), p. 5 Category:M Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:M Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium